


How Do I Love Someone Like You

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Crushes, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Seiya x Yaten femslash fluffy oneshot/Seiya trys to figure out how she can possibly love someone like Yaten.





	How Do I Love Someone Like You

"How do I love someone like you?"

The question floated in the mid air as Seiya contemplated the six little words that had escaped her lips in a breathy whisper just mere seconds ago. Her eyes were still fixated on Yaten who was giving Taiki royal hell for something. She was yelling and swearing and her face was beet red with anger. Taiki still remained straight faced as she stared blankly back at her shorter comrade, calmly defending herself as the silver haired girl screamed in her face.

Seiya had just so happened to stumble across them in the midst of their fight and a single thought at the back of her mind had escaped before she'd even processed it. It shocked her and she found herself unable to move as she continued to stare at the silver haired empath, the words "How do I love someone like you?" running around and around in her head on an endless loop.

Her two friends hadn't noticed her standing there and she was grateful for that. She quietly walked away, not wanting to get in the middle of their disagreement.

She made her way up to her room and laid down on her bed as she contemplated what she'd said. She loved Yaten? But how? They'd returned to Kinmoku about seven months ago and the starlights were still trying to mend their relationships with one another. She had finally managed to get over her feelings for Usagi but now she was in love with Yaten? She didn't understand. Sure she'd found herself staring at the empath a little more often then usual lately and the thought of her sometimes made her heart flutter but that wasn't what was confusing her. She didn't know HOW to love someone like her.

Yaten was grumpy and moody and was always complaining about something. She was rude, arrogant, snobby, self centered, sarcastic, annoying, Seiya could go on and on. She'd known her since birth and she hadn't changed one bit over the years. She didn't know how to love someone like her. So she told herself the feelings weren't permanent and she buried them in the back of her mind because if she let herself fall in love with Yaten someone was going to get hurt.

Yaten just wasn't an easy person to love. She had a short temper and was always complaining about something. She was always getting in her face and pointing out her mistakes, starting fights and yelling at her. She was cold and guarded and it felt like the silver haired light was always mad about something. If she let herself fall in love with Yaten she would either get rejected or they would fall in love and one of them would break the other's heart at some point.

The raven haired girl sighed as she buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she have fallen for someone else? Anyone else would have been alright, even Taiki for that matter, but Yaten? It was a disaster waiting to happen, a storm that was brewing beneath the surface waiting for the right moment to strike and ruin everything.

A sudden knock on her door shook her out of her thoughts and pulled her back to reality. "Come in!" she yelled, pulling her hands away from her eyes as she leaned back against the wall.

The door opened and in walked the empath ever so slowly. Seiya looked up at her expecting to see a look of anger or disgust or something on her face but instead all she saw was a look of...remorse?

"What's going on Yaten?" she asked, gesturing for the older girl to sit down next to her.

The silver haired girl stared at her for a second before she sighed, gently sitting down on the bed next to her leader. "I.. I guess I just wanted to apologize." she muttered, eyes facing the floor as she twiddled with her fingers nervously.

"What are you apologizing for Yaten?" Seiya asked, her eyes widening a little in disbelief.

"Everything I guess. I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with lately, both here and back on Earth... Gomenasai. I need to work on controlling my temper." she said quietly, a small forced laugh escaping her lips. "I haven't been a good friend to you or Taiki at all."

"I forgive you Yaten." Seiya said softly just as the older girl suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around her in a hug. The sudden gesture of affection shocked Seiya as Yaten normally wasn't the touchy feely type but she relaxed into her embrace and and wrapped her arms around her in return.

THIS was why she loved Yaten. Yaten was cold hearted and mean at times but the empath was guarded, she'd been broken and hurt, she put up walls to keep everyone out and very rarely did she ever let them come down. But when she did like in moments like this... She became the sweetest, most tender hearted person Seiya had ever met.

Yaten pulled away and Seiya grabbed one of her hands without even thinking about it. The empath stared at her in shock as she shook her head. "Seiya, why are you so nice to me? After the way I've treated you you still always try to be so kind, why?"

"Because I love you, Yaten." The words had escaped the younger girl's mouth before she even had a chance to think about what she wanted to say and her eyes widened as her heart began to race, trying to figure out a way to get herself out of this situation she'd dug herself into. "I, I..."

"It's alright Seiya."

Seiya looked up at her teammate who's cheeks were tinted pink as she leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on her leader's cheek. Seiya's cheeks went beet red and two of them laughed as Yaten rested her head on the raven haired light's shoulders. Seiya sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as she shut her eyes.

Yaten wasn't easy to love, she wasn't easy to get along and she knew how to push all her buttons. But she saw the good in her and was willing to put her heart on the line to learn how to love someone like her.

To learn how to love Yaten at both her best and her worst.


End file.
